


7 Minutes In Heaven

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Class Clowns, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Prank Wars, Rivalry, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"highschool au where patton and deceit are sort of the class clowns? i guess? and childhood friends and they fall in love n shit and just aslfjkadlsf yeah"
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: 
> 
> "highschool au where patton and deceit are sort of the class clowns? i guess? and childhood friends and they fall in love n shit and just aslfjkadlsf yeah"

“Mr Sanders, Mr Hart would you _please_ focus?” The teacher begs, as Patton and Dorian giggle together in the back corner of the class, Patton’s curls covered in little balls of paper that are being made from the scraps of paper currently covering Dorian’s desk and catapulted over to their target with the elastic band in Dorian’s hands. In front of them Roman LeRoi turns to glance at them, tossing his well-coiffed teen royalty head with a smug air, but Patton and Dorian aren’t too fazed by either reprimand and just turn back to their worksheets with matching eye rolls and snickers. 

It only takes a few minutes before Dorian is nudging Patton between the desks, handing over a piece of paper with a cartoon Roman doodled on it, dressed like a princess and pouting dramatically. Patton smothers his laughter, glancing at his friend briefly before they do actually get on with some work for the rest of the class. 

The semester has passed the same way they always have since they first met all those years ago in junior high. They’re both a lot taller now, but Patton never grew out of his gap tooth and Dorian is still just as prickly with outsiders as before, even though Patton has done significant work in warming him up to others. They’ve been best friends ever since Patton used his angelic blond curls and baby blues to win back a lost soccer ball from the curmudgeonly Mr Lomer who lived next to the school playground one day, after Dorian had kicked it too hard and it’d soared over the fence into his backyard. 

They’re commonly known to be inseparable, and most of the teachers in the high school now just sigh when they see they’ve got the two of them in one class, but despite their mischievousness and impressive skill at utterly derailing the focus of any class in a matter of minutes; they’re well-meaning and don’t often get into trouble. Dorian says it’s because of Patton’s cute face, but Patton protests that theory with a blush every time it comes up. Surely, he counters, it’s the clever way Dorian talks circles around everyone because he’s crazy clever. 

Yeah so, the blushing is actually quite new. They used to just laugh and jostle each other but since they both hit puberty and grew up a bit there’s been a change in atmosphere sometimes that stifles the words in their throats and makes them feel awkward in their bodies all of a sudden. 

It only tends to happen when one or the other makes an offhand comment complimenting the other in some totally expected and familiar and yet _so thrilling_ way. But they haven’t even begun to search for the reason why yet, full of adolescent nerves about things changing and firm denial that they’ll ever be anything but the children they’ve always been together.

In the end it’s thanks to Roman that they’re forced to figure it out. 

He’s managed to lock them in the janitor’s closet in return for a harmless prank they’d pulled in English, where their project about Shakespeare had included him in their analysis of dramatic fictional teenagers throughout history. Actually getting them into the closet had been surprisingly easy and they’re not a little embarrassed about it, standing awkwardly close and uncomfortably upright between the mop and buckets and the cramped shelves. So when Roman hisses through the door that he’s doing the two a favour and they should be delighted to get to spend some quality time together as boyfriends, they both thank their lucky stars the other can’t see their blush. 

Dorian splutters and tries to find a retort but can’t, and Patton giggles nervously. “Gosh he’s such a drama kid, isn’t he?” He offers, and Dorian huffs his agreement. “Good job we’re totally cool in here.”

“Yeah good job,” Dorian mutters. “But for how long? It’s recess, who’s gonna come by here and hear us?” 

Patton bites his lip, shifting sharply away from a brush on his shoulder and bumping into Dorian with a squeak. “ _Sorry_ , I just- I felt something?!” 

Dorian feels around over his shoulder to find out what it is. He hums. “Just one of the mops, hung up. You’re good,” he promises, swallowing because now Patton is practically plastered to him and he can feel his friend’s warm breath on his cheek and um. Okay. “You’re- yeah it’s all cool,” he stammers, voice high. 

“Are _you_ okay?” Patton asks immediately, and yeah it was kinda ridiculous to think Patton wouldn’t notice he was acting weird. “You’re not claustrophobic or anything are you, Do?” 

Dorian shakes his head, and Patton puts a hand up onto his friend’s face with a chuckle to avoid getting headbutted. “Gosh, you’re warm. Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” He asks again and Dorian is nearing his breaking point. Patton’s fingers delicately trace over his face and then sort of just linger over his lips, which part around a faint wheeze. “…Sorry,” he whispers, pulling his hand back, but Dorian manages to catch it in the dark and pulls it back to his face, his other arm curling shyly around Patton’s waist. 

“No, don’t be,” he whispers back, and it’s dark, so dark, but they both know the other is looking at them. Patton feels Dorian lick his lips and swallows, inhaling shakily. They’re very, _very_ close, and it would be kinda easy to just… 

They sway together, closing the gap. Dorian exhales sharply through his nose, and Patton nearly loses his balance as he shifts to find the right angle to make this even better. He catches himself on Dorian and then there’s absolutely no space between them and they’re kissing properly, lost in each other at last.

In the end it doesn’t take all of recess before someone comes to let them out- the janitor startles them in fact, passing by sheer chance to grab something- and they run away hand in hand to escape his questions, both bright red and ruffled. 

There are conversations to be had and kisses to be shared later, but more immediately they have class to get to, where they’ll share private, knowing smiles and pass notes, and where Roman LeRoi will look incredibly pleased with himself for his hand in things. 


End file.
